


A Good Fight

by reinadefuego



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: As Ragnarok begins, Heimdall goes to ask a favour of Amora.Written for challenge 082 - "do the right thing" at drabble_zone.





	A Good Fight

"Amora."

It's the way he says it that riles her up, as if she didn't tell him and Odin — and anyone who would listen really — that this would happen. Heimdall just shows up, dressed in leather and looking quite frankly like he came from her dreams, and expects her to fight for Asgard?

It goes without saying that Amora will fight for her home. This is Asgard after all. If anyone's going to rule it in Thor's place, it's her. Not Loki, not Hela, and gods forbid Odin suddenly returns. With Frigga dead, _she_ is Asgard's rightful queen.

"You know we can't fight her alone. She's revived her army with the Eternal Flame, and Fenris too."

Amora crosses her arms and tilts her head. She watches Heimdall tuck one of his dreads behind his ear and sighs in response. If he were anyone else, she'd consider this guilt-tripping. Any other day and she'd say no.

Fortunately, Amora's been craving a good fight. "Fine, I'll help you, but on one condition."

Heimdall saw this coming. "And what's that?"

"Ditch the cloak." Amora smiles and bats her eyelashes. The Bifrost sword can stay, but the blanket he wears is rather ridiculous. "Please?"


End file.
